


If you Were In Prison, I'd Dig you Out.

by la_mia_stella



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Snarky Sven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mia_stella/pseuds/la_mia_stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kristoff makes Elsa mad he suffers her wrath by being placed in the castle's dungeon, and Anna the loving girlfriend she is decides she will help the other break out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you Were In Prison, I'd Dig you Out.

**Author's Note:**

> After taking a cute disney test I got this idea from reading the results.  
> This is my first frozen fanfic so please be kind if I don't have my characterization down yet.

When Elsa gets mad, she really gets mad. Although she doesn’t accidently use her ice powers anymore as shes gained much control over them. She tends to banish people or send them to the castle's dungeon.  
The castle’s dungeon that day was covered in ice as the raging Elsa stormed from the cell block as mad as could be. The one inside the now iced cell was Kristoff. He yelled out his pleas of innocence as he gripped the iced bars on his cell. Elsa truly just didn’t listen. 

Sitting back on the creaky wooden plank that was to be used as a bed Kristoff placed his hands over his face letting out a deep breath, “I can’t understand why she got so mad at me!”  
He leaned back to rest against the icy walls of the cell. “I wonder how long she’ll keep me in here?”

“-pst- Kristoff!” Sitting up he looked around for the voice that called his name. “Up here!” Looking up he saw Anna’s face beside the small bars that covered the false window to the outside world. 

Standing on the wooden plank Kristoff held on to the bars of the window as he placed his face against their cool iron. “Anna what are you doing here?”

Anna’s cheeks puffed out, “I should be the one asking you that.” Sven’s face appeared next to Annas who just laughed at the reindeer. “Sven was worried when you didn’t show up to the place he drug me to.”  
Sven looked at Kristoff with the smuggest expression a reindeer could give. Kristoff refused to acknowledge his closest friend by turning his attention back to Anna. “Your sister got a bit mad at me and locked me up here. How long she didn’t say, but I assume she was pretty mad when she pretty much iced the entire cell block.” 

Anna frowned and then stood up “I’m going to get you out of here!” She exclaimed before running off.

Kristoff watched her go until the face of Sven appeared before him. “Don’t you dare start on me about this.”

“I warned you not to do it.” sven mouthed as Kristoff said the words the reindeer couldn’t.  
Kristoff glared at Sven, “I never asked you for your opinion.

Footsteps on the grass outside made Sven look over, his eyes went wide before he moved away from the window letting Kristoff see what was so frightening.  
Anna stood before the window now shovel in hand slightly panting from the run. Throwing her braids over her shoulder she pushed the shovel into the ground.  
Kristoff could only stare at her as she shoveled a small bit of dirt out of the ground. “ What are you doing Anna?”

Anna huffed, “I told you I’m getting you out of here.”  
“By digging me out?” Kristoff deadpanned.  
Anna nodded.

The determined look slowly fell from Anna’s face as she heard chuckling inside the cell which threw off her balance making her fall to the ground. “Kristoff I’m trying to concentrate!”

“Anna even if you dig enough you’ll end up hitting the castle wall, which I don’t think you can dig through rock with that shovel” Kristoff looked out the bars up at Anna who now had a look of defeat on her face. 

“I’m sorry I’m trying to do something nice for you!” She yelled throwing the shovel toward the cell walls in her frustration. 

“Anna”

“It isn’t my fault you are stuck in that cell anyways, so I don’t know why I should have to get you out!” Anna yelled kicking at the shovel that laid by her feet.

“Hey its not my fault I’m stuck in here either, all I did was ask your moody sister if I could marry you!” Kristoff yelled before realizing what he had said. Swearing under his breath the man looked up at Anna who sat on the ground staring at kristoff wide eyed.  
Resting his forehead against the bars Kristoff sighed, “That was not how I planned it to happen.” 

Laughing 

Anna was laughing now. 

Which made Kristoff laugh. 

The two laughed for quite awhile the blonde not truly knowing why, but thinking it was because of the weird situation he had found himself in. 

WHen the laughter died down Anna spoke, “I think she’d be mad because I’d of said yes.”

Kristoff looked up at the other and smiled, “Probably.”  
“Now how about you truly get me out of here?”

Anna smiled, “I’ll just go talk to Elsa now.”

Saying her goodbye she got up and walked away. Kristoff was then able to see the expression on Sven’s face. “I swear you even think about saying anything!”

The Reindeer just smiled at his friend who even if he moved his mouth the other would not bother to talk to him.  
Sven was always right and Kristoff should learn that by now.


End file.
